


Wrong

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [16]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: It was just wrong.





	Wrong

_October 29th 1937_

It was wrong to see them playing. To watch them pick up the instruments, tune them and then let the melodies echo through the halls. They were efficient and quick. No disturbances. And that was wrong. Alex conducted them with a smile on his face. So wrong. There were 7. Verona played the violin gracefully. Jackie banged the drum when required, Wilma and Mitchell strumming on their banjos. Laura made the delicate sounds of the piano echo and Jane guided the bass fiddle on every of it’s deep notes. They were all wrong. The woman known as Arianna now scribbled notes and Gabriel formed the lyrics. Wrong. Norman never sat in his booth, Susie never skulked around the music department. It was all just wrong.

And now those three artists are gone.

Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 3 artists are Sasha, Willow and Oscar, Animators.
> 
> This one is short and simple because I was feeling lazy.


End file.
